juliamichaelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Tranter
Justin Drew Tranter (born June 16, 1980) is an American musician, songwriter and activist. He has written songs for Britney Spears, Gwen Stefani, Linkin Park, Kelly Clarkson, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, DNCE, Kesha, and Fall Out Boy, and frequently co-writes with fellow song-writer Julia Michaels. Tranter was the lead singer of Semi Precious Weapons, a rock band based in New York. He is also a board member of GLAAD, an organization that promotes LGBTQ acceptance in the entertainment and news industries. Justin Tranter and Julia Michaels are close friends and writing partners, having a great connection when working together. They have teamed up to write a lot of songs. Work with Julia Michaels From Julia Michaels projects "Nervous System" (2017) *"Issues" *"Uh Huh" *"Worst in Me" *"Make It Up to You" *"Just Do It" *"Pink" Other *"Carry Me" (Kygo ft. Julia Michaels) *"Help Me Out" (Maroon 5 and Julia Michaels) *"Are You" (from Fifty Shades Freed soundtrack) For other artists 2014 *Nicole Schnerziger - Run 2015 *Hailee Steinfeld - Love Myself, You're Such A, Love Myself (solo or ft. DNCE), Hell Nos and Headphones *Selena Gomez - Revival, Hands to Myself, Me & the Rhythm, Body Heat, Perfect *Justin Bieber - Sorry *Pia Mia - Touch *Gwen Stefani - Used to Love You 2016 *Gwen Stefani - Misery, You're My Favorite, Where Would I Be?, Make Me Like You, Truth, Asking 4 It (ft. Fetty Wap), Send Me a Picture, Me Without You, Rare, Rocket Ship, Getting Warmer *Nick Jonas - Close (ft. Tove Lo) *Kygo - Carry Me (ft. Julia Michaels) *Fifth Harmony - Dope *Britney Spears - Just Like Me, Invitation, Do You Wanna Come Over?, Slumber Party (solo or ft. Tinashe), Better, Change Your Mind (No Seas Cortés) *Various artists - Hands *John Legend - What You Do to Me 2017 *Sofia Carson - Back to Beautiful (ft. Alan Walker) *Linkin Park - Heavy (ft. Kiiara) *Skylar Stecker - How Did We (from Everything, Everything) *Shakira - When a Woman *Selena Gomez - Bad Liar *Justin Bieber and BloodPop - Friends *Sofia Carson - Ins and Outs *Bea Miller - Repercussions 2018 *Calise Cromwell - Don't Call Back Personal relationship with Julia Michaels Julia talked about Justin Tranter in her interview with Harper's Bazaar: "It’s nice to have somebody that doesn’t judge you and will try anything with you. My brain will get really overstimulated really easily. If we’re in a room and we’re doing a melody and they’re singing, and I can’t focus, so it’s nice to have somebody in the room that knows that and is just like, ‘Can you wait 5 seconds?’"."Julia Michaels Talks Selena Gomez, "Issues" and Her Solo Career". Harper's Bazaar. Trivia *The only work written completely by the Justin-Julia duo is Hailee Steinfeld's EP "HAIZ". Justin is also credited on all tracks from Julia's EP "Nervous System" except "Don't Wanna Think" which is written by Julia alone. *The work with most songs written by the duo together is "This Is What the Truth Feels Like" by Gwen Stefani with 12 songs. Gallery Britney tweet.jpg References Category:People